


Livestock

by Mithraeum



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Branding, Cum Eating, F/M, Human Livestock, Other, Piercings, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 12:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17642963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithraeum/pseuds/Mithraeum
Summary: Marco finally returns from Mewnie to visit Earth, but finds someone missing. Trying to find them leads Marco into a very dangerous place.





	Livestock

Marco was anxious.  
Coming back to Earth had seemed like a good idea, he'd been missing his family, his friends, his life. Mewnie was great, but sometimes you just needed to get back to your roots.  
He imagined this was how Star had felt, returning home properly, having to take part in the kingdom's day to day activities. Even though for him it was just visiting the school, greeting all the friends he hadn't seen in months.  
And yet there was something nagging at the back of his mind, something that was off, something he couldn't put his finger on until he passed his old locker, and suddenly it all came back.  
How he'd spent every morning there, at his locker, waiting for Jackie to come past. He'd not thought about her while he'd been on Mewnie, everything had been too sensitive, too raw. But he'd have expected her to be here to greet him.  
He ran for her locker, he had to at least say hello, see how she was doing, see if there was any chance of being friends.  
But when he got there, it was gone.   
Or at least reassigned, one of the cheerleaders, he couldn't even remember her name was using it, all Jackie's stuff was gone from it. Her skateboarding stickers scraped from the front.  
He ran up to the girl, and asked, "Hey!" she looked at him, surprise and shock on her face giving way to recognition.  
"Oh hey Marco! I didn't realise you were back. Is it just for a few days again like the end of summer?" She forced a smile on her face, even as her bandaged arm pulled out another book from her locker.  
From Jackie's locker.  
It was incredibly wrong. He knew he'd been away for months, but somehow he'd never expected things to change, like the world would be frozen. Already he'd had to deal with the fact his parents had been... intimate... during that time.  
But no Jackie?  
"Uh, I dunno. A little while I guess? I was just wondering, you remember Jackie?" He scratched his head, trying not to seem like a complete psycho.  
"Jackie?" It took her a moment, and then she gasped. "Oh, her!" She slammed the locker shut, catching her finger in it. She yanked it out, as it throbbed, and held it in her mouth to sooth it. "Sorry!" she slurred out, around her fingers, "I need to go to the nurse's office!" She ran off, barely acknowledging his question.

This was getting ridiculous.  
He'd asked a bunch of people, but everyone -- even Alfonzo and Ferguson -- had given him the brush off, suddenly needing to head to some class that wasn't due to start for another hour, or needing to return a book to the library, or washing their dog.  
It was far too suspicious, and he needed to find someone who wouldn't run away, couldn't evade his questions. Someone who'd answer any question he had.  
He'd just need the right bribe.

"Hey Starfan!"  
She looked back at him, dropping her binoculars in surprise. Obviously she'd not expected him to find her here in the bushes.  
"It's 2:30. Star should be just finishing meeting Janna, and heading this way." Marco grinned. "Yeah, I figured you'd be here."  
"What do you want?" She looked at him, trying to hide her camera, and the second one. And the tripod mounted one.  
"Just some answers." He held out a folder. "In exchange, there's photos of Star's baby portrait."  
Starfan13 reached out to grab it, but Marco pulled it back. "Of course that's if you answer my question."  
"Which is?" She was no longer looking at him, her eyes entirely focused on the folder.  
"Where's Jackie Lee Thomas?" To his surprise she looked back at him for a moment, then back at the folder. She backed away, even as she reached for it.  
"Come on, no one will tell me anything!" He knelt down, knees on the grass. "I don't know why everyone's being so weird, but her locker's been reassigned, and it's all so..."  
Starfan13 knelt down with him, one hand on his shoulder, the other on the folder. He tightened his grip on it, just before he felt her tug. She wasn't going to get out of this that easily.  
She sighed, "I'm sorry. I thought you knew."  
"Knew what?" He stared at her, as tears ran down her cheeks.  
"Jackie's been missing for months."

Marco looked at the poster hung on the wall, tattered by the passing of time, discoloured by exhaust fumes, rain and everything else.  
Jackie's face stared back at him.  
It must have been his fault, it had to have been. Why else would she just vanish like that?  
He'd been an idiot to take her at her word, that everything would be okay. He should have been there for her, no matter what.  
And yet, even as he tore the poster from the wall, he knew it couldn't be true. She'd had a life before him, she couldn't have taken it so hard. Something had to have happened to her. She wouldn't just vanish like that.  
He still had to find her, no matter what the reality was, he felt responsible. And even though it had been months, even though everyone else hadn't been able to find her in all that time, he still had to do it.  
At least he hand one advantage they hadn't.  
He walked back home, the poster folded up into his hoodie's pocket, and headed up to the guest room. While no longer as overly decorated as it had been while Star was staying there previously, it still looked like a tornado with anger issues had blown through, showing she was at least sleeping here while they were on Earth.  
And that meant her wand might be there.  
She'd left it behind, no longer worried about Ludo's thieves coming to steal it, or attacking her off hand. Which led Marco to feel guilty as he "borrowed" it and crept back to his room.  
He'd seen Star use the wand to track people before. He also knew the wand tended to be intuitive.  
He rolled out the poster on his bed, and held out the wand. "Uh, locaticus ex girlfriendus?" He glanced at the wand.  
Nothing happened.  
"Findus Jackieus?"  
Still no response.  
"What do you want from me? I'm not that kind of Latin," he put his hand up to his face in frustration, covering one eye. "Look, if you can, just tell me where Jackie is?"  
At this, the wand lit up, an ominous green glow emerging from it, forming a cloudy shape that gradually resolved itself into... a map of Echo Creek?  
He grabbed his phone, and took a quick snapshot of the wand's image. Focusing on where the green dot which hopefully represented Jackie was. "Thanks wand," he said, throwing it down on the bed. And headed back out into the city, hoping he'd find her before it got too late. The setting sun already painting the sky a vivid red.

It was already dark before he got even close to the dot, the picture on his phone lighting his face as he rushed down alleys, checking one filthy cardboard box filled route after another. Almost expecting to find her hiding inside one, and terrified that the dot would instead point to her... her final resting place.  
He was getting close, he was sure of it.  
The snapshot of the map was hard to resolve, but the mess of warehouses was a good sign, some form of squat or something must be here, somewhere she could be living, safe and sound.  
He hoped.  
But hope was something he was running out of, especially as he turned the corner and spotted a door, guarded by two very tough looking thugs.  
He compared the map in his photo to the map app on his phone. It was hard to tell, but this did seem like the place.  
But without Star, he really didn't want to go in swinging.  
He'd have to be stealthy.

Marco piled another crate on top of the pile he'd made, an air vent opening to the side.  
He carefully climbed up the stack, trying not to make too much noise as he did so. Fortunately he didn't hear anything as he shimmied into the vent, and started crawling inside.  
Despite what a lifetime of movies had told him, the vent was nowhere near spacious. If he wasn't so small, he'd have gotten stuck and be screwed. As it was, he was glad the hot air was making him sweat through his hoodie, as it made wiggling through actually possible.  
He crawled through the pipe, the humid air making it feel like a swamp, his clothes now soaked through as he reached a vent in the bottom of the vent.  
He looked down, seeing a walkway, and what looked like a huge number of cells, which looked to be occupied. Marco rubbed his face, trying to wipe off the sweat, but his sleeve was already just as wet, and he wasn't surprised, so many warm bodies, so close together. The smell of humans being kept together was already overpowering.  
Looking around as carefully as possible, he made sure there was no one around, before dropping down onto the walkway, shifting the grate out of the way.

It was horrifying.  
Marco hoped Jackie wasn't here, as he walked down the walkway, seeing so many naked women being kept in slavery. A human smuggling operation in his own home was too much to take in, even as he looked around.  
Their necks held in place over a trough by fixed collars, making them all looking like they were in stocks, like criminals back in Mewnie.  
The women didn't even look up, which was a blessing as he crept forwards. He didn't want them to call out for rescue as he tried to find Jackie.  
It wasn't like he wanted to leave them here, and he'd be calling the cops the moment he was out, but he needed to find her if she was here.  
Suddenly a glimpse of blue caught his attention.  
He ran down the walkway, heedless of any attention he might attract, heading to where he'd seen it.  
And there she was, the blue streak in her hair easily recognized.  
Which was about the only thing recognisable about Jackie.  
Her hair was hanging lankly down her head, the swamp-like air making any attempt at styling completely useless. Her body was now pale from a lack of sun, blending in with all the other captive women.  
Her belly was swollen, and for a moment he felt a thrill of terror shoot through him, was she pregnant?  
Marco lept over the walkway, heading into her cell, which seemed to be private, a blessing as all the others seemed three to a cell.  
He stepped closer, looking at all her mistreatment, she had what looked like a burn on her, well, her ass. Still hanging out naked in front of him. As he reached her, he realised it was a symbol, looking vaguely like the shape of a pig.  
She'd been branded, like an animal.  
He tried to look away, as he noticed cum trickling down between her legs, the white sticky substance instantly alerting him to the smell which was ever-present.  
She was right next to him, not noticing he was there. He reached down, snapping open the collar as he heard her chewing. He looked at the trough.  
And really wished he hadn't.  
Whatever was in there was some form of gruel or porridge, but it also seemed to have a large amount of cum. Marco shuddered uncontrollable. With how many troughs there were, how much "food" there was being provided, it couldn't be human cum.  
Jackie didn't move, her face still sunk into the obscene river. He held her shoulder, and dragged her out of it.  
"Jackie?" he asked.  
No recognition showed on her face, her eyes glazed over. She shook her, sending rivers of gruel down her chin. He looked at her closer. She had a nose ring now, right through her septum. Together with everything else, it really did make her look like the pig burned into her rear.  
It wasn't like an animal, it was like livestock. Everyone here was being treated like a pig.  
He shuddered again and repeated himself, "Jackie!"  
"Huh?" she said, eyes beginning to focus.  
"It's me, Marco!" he shook her a little, trying to help her focus.  
Her tongue scraped around her mouth, trying to clean herself, or drink more of the foul combination. "Marco?"  
"Yeah, me! I've come to find you?" She looked at him, and then she finally focused.  
"Oh right," for a blissful moment, he thought she recognised him. But then she turned around, on hands and knees as she presented her cum-stained pussy to him. "Go ahead, I'm ready for another load."  
"No, I'm-" he swallowed, afraid he'd vomit, "I'm not here for that, I'm here to save you!"  
She stared at him, confused. Like she didn't comprehend it. "I'm going to take you home!"  
Jackie shook her head. "No, here's home." When it became clear he wasn't going to fuck her, she crawled back to the trough. Marco dragged her away, before she could lower her head again.  
"Jackie, this isn't you! I've got to get you away!" He yanked her, sending her sprawling to the floor.  
She stared back, and then finally something like comprehension dawned on her face. "You don't know!" She smiled.  
It wasn't a nice smile, there was none of the warmth she used to have it.  
"I don't know?" He stared at her, now feeling more confused.  
She got up, unsteadily, and held onto him.  
"How good it tastes."  
Before he could move, she pulled him down, her swollen belly adding extra weight as she dragged him to the floor. "Wait, no!" He begged as she led him over to the trough, to another of the collars, and forced him into it.  
He tried to pull back, even as he felt her snapping the collar shut. "Please, Jackie, help me!" He begged again.  
"I am." She said, as she pushed his head down into the river of slurry.  
His mouth filled with the horrible taste, he tried to spit it out, but he couldn't. She wouldn't let him, holding him down until he was forced to open his mouth, letting more and more of it filling his mouth with the vile taste, letting it trickle down his throat.  
His lungs burned, he shook, trying to struggle, until she finally let him out. He gasped for air as she licked his cheek, dragging some of the mixture into her mouth.  
And then she left him, walking back over to her own collar, lowering her swollen body into it, and clicking it back into place, locked.  
She looked at him, the smile still on her face. And then it was gone, swallowed by the trough as she returned to feeding herself, fattening herself up like a pig.  
He shuddered, even as he tried to struggle. He wouldn't end up like that. He'd get out, he'd free her, he'd escape and get everything back to normal. He had to.  
He had to.

Marco had spent days resisting, the memory of what was in there was just as sickening as the hunger pangs that were there.  
His cries had only brought more of the thugs who'd been guarding the place. Who'd seemed surprised he was there, especially once they stripped off the sweat soaked clothing to reveal he was a guy.  
But they hadn't cared, not even listening to his protests as they'd left him there. Alone with Jackie, and the trough.  
He was starving. He needed to eat.  
And there was only one thing to eat.  
He looked at it, trying to ignore the way it turned his stomach, he wasn't sure he could vomit even if he wanted to.  
He needed to survive, before everything else. If it meant another day of life, he'd do it, no matter how bad it was.  
Marco lowered his head into the stream, and started to swallow.

He wasn't sure how long it had been now.  
Weeks?  
Months?  
All he knew was that he'd gotten used to the taste.  
And there was nothing else to do.  
He started eating, just to pass the time.

Food. It meant another day of survival. Another day when he could look to the side, and see Jackie.  
He no longer struggled. He hadn't even when they branded him, the pain searing through his body as they'd marked him as livestock. He'd just eaten some more, trying to block everything else out.  
He took another look at Jackie, still with her face buried in the food. Her belly swollen. He felt ashamed at the idea he'd had that she might have been pregnant, after all, now his own belly was starting to look like that. The excess of food already altering his body.  
But if he was here with Jackie, he didn't care.  
He took another mouthful of food, and wondered why he'd been so reluctant.


End file.
